Total Drama Fans vs Favorites
by Glamour Beans
Summary: This is a rewrite of my deleted story "Total Drama Life". 7 old campers and 7 new campers will compete for 1 million dollars! There will be heart-breaks, hook-ups, mini-wars and never forget the best (or worse) drama! Set after TDWT and takes place in Camp Wawanakwa. Pairings inside! Rated T just in case. Camp Wawanakwa is still clean.
1. The Favorites Meets The Newbies I

**Chapter 2: The Favorites Meets the Newbies**

* * *

Ok guys this is my first Total Drama story so please go easy on me. This story is set after tdwt (a.k.a. Total Drama World Tour).

Pairings: Gwen/Duncan, Geoff/Bridgette, Tyler/Lindsay, Heather/Alejandro and others might be mentioned.

P.S. IF YOU DO **NOT** SUPPORT/LIKE THESE FOR SURE PAIRING, THEN STAY **OUT!**

* * *

"Hello Everyone! I'm the one and only…*drum roll* Chris Mclean! The most AWESOME host eveeeeeer! Okay, so Chef and I decided to start a new season and it's called Total Drama Survival! So, it will be like a remake of Season one (Total Drama Island). This may sound boring. So, in order for it to be NOT that boring we will have some new interns and contestants!" Chris announced.

"And here they come!" Chris said when a boat came carrying an hourglass shaped girl that has blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing an aqua blue fit shirt (above the elbows sleeves), black booty shorts and a pair of black go-go boots. She has two bags. Both of her bags were aqua blue colored stroller bags.

"Everyone meet Anayess." Chris introduced the girl to the camera.

"Hey! It's nice to be in TV!" Anayess said in a thick British accent to the camera and skipped to the other side of the dock. Just as she does this, another boat arrived now carrying a black haired boy with a dark blue Mohawk. He's skin is just a bit lighter than Anayess' skin. He has brown eyes and a smug look on his face. He has two piercings. One on his left ear and one on the right side of his chin. .

Everyone, meet Matt!" Chris introduced the boy and the boy frowned. He stomped down the dock to reach Chris shoved a fist near his face.

"I don't like a too friendly introducing." Matt said in a mad voice. And put his fist on his pocket and dumped his black suitcases near Anayess' bag and stayed somewhere near Anayess. Anayess looked at him and smiled friendly.

"Hi, I'm Anayess." She introduced herself and offered her hand to Matt. Matt surprisingly took it and let go immediately.

"I'm Matt." Matt said in a lazy, monotone voice. Both of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows. After a few seconds of staring at each other awkwardly, another boat arrived. The boat was carrying a tall, buff man who has black eyes, shoulder length red hair and thick black eyebrows. He is wearing a green tracksuit, white sneakers and was carrying two big green sports bag.

"Everyone meet Jake the Jock!" Chris said and Jake waved at the camera and winked at Anayess who is not holding Matt's hand anymore. Matt frowned and felt an unusual emotion flood over him. Anayess just rolled her pretty baby blue eyes and glared afterwards. Matt smirked. Jake just sighed and dumped his bags and stands near Anayess and started flirting with her. Anayess just smacked the back of his head and looked away. Just as this happens, another boat arrived.

The boat was carrying a fair skinned girl. The girl has pink hair, pink eyes, pink strapless tube that looked like a bra, which nearly exposed her breasts and a very short, short. Her shorts were too short that her pink panties are really seen. Her lashes are long, her legs are shiny and smooth-looking and she looks so sexy. Her short's zipper is open and there is a hole in the middle of her tube. The contestants gasped at her exposing clothes. She has three big pink suitcases.

"Everyone meet Sylvia." Chris said while looking at her pink panties.

"Hey." She said in a flirty voice to the camera.

Another boat arrives, now carrying a tall girl, she was only a few inches taller than Courtney, she has blonde hair, brown eyes, has the same color with Owen's skin and was wearing a peach spaghetti-strapped sweatshirt with a black heart in the middle and is wearing white shorts with peach in it. She is also wearing white with pink stripes sneakers and her bag was color peach with white polka dots all around it.

"Everyone here's Blair!" Chris said and Blair waved at the camera then everyone on the dock and joined the other campers.

"Hey! Are there aliens here?! Oooh.. You guys look like aliens! Your eyebrows are too thick, are you related to the caterpillar eyebrow aliens?" Blair asked Chris, the others and lastly Jake.

Just as this happens, a tall, slim girl arrived. She has fair skin, red hair with darker red streaks(that is not THAT noticeable) wide black eyes behind her red glasses and RED lips. She was wearing a TIGHT red blouse that exposes her shape A LOT, tight red leggings (above the ankle), and red sandals. She has one medium-sized stroller bag.

"Chris *adjust her glasses*, I assume you know that I need to browse my PDA thrice a day, right?" The girl asked and Chris nodded. "Everyone, here's Theresa." Chris said and Theresa nodded and walked with an erect position to the dock. After she placed her bag with the others, another boat arrived.

The boat was now carrying a ginger-headed boy that is only a few inches taller than Blair. He was as dark as Izzy's skin; he was wearing a plain Blue t-shirt, khaki pants and blue with white streaks sneakers. His luggage was color khaki with eagles all around it. He has blue eyes and a few freckles on both sides of his cheeks.

"Everyone meet Fred!" Chris said and Fred just nodded in the camera and joined the other campers on the dock. Another boat arrive now carrying Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Noah, Leshawna, Harold and Owen.

"Here are the favorites competing for the money!" Chris introduced them to the newcomers and camera. All of the favorites got off the boat and walked to the dock.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Chris greeted the favorites. The favorites just rolled their eyes and muttered toneless hi. When they passed Sylvia, they gaped to prevent themselves from calling her a bitch.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Courtney:**

**"When I passed that all red girl, I felt like were sisters. Although, I am SO going to beat her." The former C.I.T. said.**

**Gwen:**

"**I'm not the type of person who judges a book by its cover but, that girl looks like a b*tch. Her clothes are a little bit too exposing." Gwen said and grimaced afterwards.**

**Duncan:**

"**She might look hot, but I think Gwen is waaaaay hotter." Duncan said from a lazy tone to a dreamy voice.**

**Trent:**

"**Okay, I'm going to tell you guys something, I still like Gwen *blushes like a tomato*" Trent said from a loud voice getting softer till the end.**

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"It's time for group picture!" Chris said perkily while searching his pockets for his camera. After he found it he told the campers to strike a pose and say Wawanakwa.

"This better be taken." Leshawna warned and Chris just told her to pose and he took a picture and clicked some buttons to have multiple copies of the photo. "You guys will have one photo each." Chris said and led them to the bonfire pit.

"Here are the teams, Running Cheetahs and Flying Eagles. The members of the Running Cheetahs are Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Anayess, Blair and Noah" Chris announced and the mentioned campers went together and sat on the ground.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Gwen:**

"**Uh-oh, I'm with Courtney and Heather AGAIN! I'm not going to last long in the game with both of them as my team mates. And I'm not with Duncan! I hope our relationship will survive the drama. Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need an alliance. Since I'm alone, I need someone to join it. I'll try to talk to the newcomers. Blair and Anayess are their names, right?*sighs* I hope they join it. But I won't be THAT competitive for the money. I just want to make it to the merge. Then I can go. Although, if I get to reach the final 5, then I will try NOT to be eliminated." Gwen said.**

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"For the Flying Eagles, we have Duncan, Sylvia, Leshawna, Theresa, Matt, Jake, and Fred." Chris announced and the called members gathered together and sat on the floor and waiting for Chris' next announcement.

"Eagles take the west cabin, and Cheetahs take the east cabin." Chris said and the campers got their things from the dock and went to unpack.

"Uh Chris, what team are we in?" Trent, Harold and Owen asked in unison.

"I was hoping you'd asked that one. C'mon follow me." Chris said and the three followed.

* * *

**Running Cheetahs Cabin (Girls)**

"Who wants to bunk with Izzy?" Izzy asked.

"Me!" Blair said and placed her things on the drawer near the bunk. The girls looked shocked for a moment but regain control afterwards.

* * *

**In the Confessional**

**Heather:**

"**Woah, she was crazy enough to bunk with psycho hose beast. I'll try to get her to an alliance." Heather said. **

**Blair:**

"**Yay! I'll ask Izzy about aliens!" Blair shouted happily.**

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

After fixing their bunk, Izzy and Blair skipped merrily outside.

"Um, who wants to bunk with me?" Gwen asked.

"NOT me Gothy" Courtney sneered and Heather said the same. And Gwen rolled her eyes at the obvious decision.

"I'll bunk with you." Anayess said simply. They both put their bags on their respective drawers. After this, Gwen went outside for some fresh air.

"I was a C.I.T. , so I should get the bigger bunk!" Courtney yelled at Heather.

"I nearly won last season, so I should have it!" Heather yelled back. They both continue this argument until Anayess had enough.

"SHUT IT!" Anayess screamed causing Heather and Courtney to stop arguing.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

"**They are super annoying!" Anayess exclaimed.**

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"And why should we?" Heather asked furiously.

"BECAUSE, YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING ANNOYING! YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE! ARGUING OVER A BUNK IS POINTLESS!" Anayess explained while screaming furiously. Heather and Courtney launched on Anayess but Anayess was able to hold them back with one hand. Heather and Courtney are shocked at her monstrous strength.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Heather:**

"**Woah, I have to be **_**really**_** careful with that new girl –Anayess?- she is very well ,**_**unpredictable.**_** Oh well, I need someone in my alliance. I can't use Lindsay anymore, so I should use a newcomer. But I would never choose Anayess, she's too weird" Heather said**

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"YOU GUYS BETTER STOP ARGUING OR I'LL SQUISH YOUR FREAKING HANDS!" Anayess yelled at Heather and Courtney. Heather and Courtney shot glares at each other and Anayess let go of both of them and turned to her and Gwen's bunk and sat on it while facing Heather and Courtney with a calm look on her pretty face.

"To make it fair, I am going to cut a part or the bigger bunk so it will be fair with the other." Anayess said and got up from the bed, got an axe, cut a part of the bigger bunk and went back to her bed.

"Now, you guys need to learn to cooperate or we will lose our first challenge. And to make you guys cooperate, you two need to share a bunk with each other. UNDERSTOOD!" Anayess said from a soft voice to a warning scream. Heather and Courtney just nodded their heads and went to a bunk and started un-packing their things to theit respective drawers.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Courtney:**

"**UH! I am SO calling my lawyers!" Courtney yelled.**

"**I mean seriously! I have to spend a summer with Heather on MY bunk?!" Courtney exclaimed.**

**Heather: **

"**Uh, that newbie just made me bunk with Courtney! (Slams a fist on the wall) Uh! She is SO ELIMINATED!" Heather yelled.**

**Anayess:**

"**Okay, I just heard Heather's plan. So I have to be really careful." Anayess said worriedly.**

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

Anayess went outside and was soon followed by Courtney and Heather who are both arguing with each other.

* * *

**Running Cheetahs' Cabin (Boys)**

"Amigo, let us bunk together and forget the past." Alejandro told Noah. And the bookworm just nodded his head and un-packed his stuff and went outside. Alejandro did the same.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Alejandro:**

"**I NEED an alliance. Maybe I could get Noah in it. Although, it might take a lot of push." The Latino said.**

**Noah:**

"***snorts* As if I'll fall the stupid antagonist trick of his. I know him! I'm WAY too smart for that!" Noah exclaimed.**

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

**Flying Eagles' Cabin (Girls)**

"Let's make stuff simple. I'll get a bunk alone *points to herself*, while you white girls *points Sylvia and Theresa* bunk together .You white girls agree? Or if not, there is going to be TROUBLE*Leshawna raised her fist and Sylvia and Theresa gulped*" Leshawna asks everyone and they nodded, went to a bunk, un-pack their things in their respective drawers and went outside.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Theresa:**

**"Hmph! I don't want to be with a BITCH! But I had no choice! I am SO calling my lawyers. Attorney Flores and her crew are the best lawyers anyone could find. They are SO much better than Courtney's. Oh, and if I don't have my OWN bunk then I will - AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theresa was cut off when she fell into a trap door.**

**Chris:**

**"What? She's annoying the audience. It will lessen our ratings." Chris shrugged.**

** _End Confessional _**

* * *

**Flying Eagles' Cabin (Boys)**

"So, me and Matt bunk together, Jock and ginger-head go together, any complains?" Duncan asked and they all shook their heads, went to a bunk, un-pack their things in their respective drawers and went outside.

* * *

**Outside (Every One)**

While everyone is busy doing their hobbies, they all jumped when they heard Chris' voice over the intercom.

"Campers, please proceed to the mess hall NOW!" Chris ordered through the intercom. The campers cursed while speed walked to the Mess hall.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

"Okay! All of the oldies knows the rules already so the newbies should know too!" Chef shouted gruffly.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Newbies:**

**(The newbies are crammed in the confessional and are all fuming and scowling)**

"**HOW IS THAT EVEN FAIR!" The newbies shouted together.**

**Theresa:**

**"I am SO calling- *the trapdoor opens and she fell right into it*AHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**_End Confessional_**

* * *

"Line up!" Chef ordered them and they all obeyed. After they all had their moving grub they ate it half halfheartedly in silence. After they are all done eating, Chris enters the Mess Hall.

"Okay Campers your first challenge is….. Going to be announce after the commercial break." Chris said.

* * *

**Notes: I hope you will all enjoy my OC's. Sorry that I didn't make application forms. I was about to but my friends gave me OC's already. I am so sorry. I thought I needed more but I think it's enough. Okay, all of you might be wondering what team Harold, Trent and Owen are in, well, I can't tell you NOW, but you will all find out in the next chappie... Oh, and some of the characters will be in the Aftermaths. Anyway stick around!**

**-Glamour Beans**

**Review! Follow! Favorite**


	2. The Favorites Meets The Newbies II

Hello to all! Here is the continuation of "The Favorites Meets the Newbies" Enjoy!

* * *

A koala is seen eating someone's underwear. And after a few moments, the camera fades and went back to normal and is now facing the one and only, Chris Mclean.

"Welcome back everyone! Before the break, I was about to announce the campers their challenge. So please make yourself comfortable and enjoy the sight of these campers*points to the campers* do gruesome, but good for the ratings things!" Chris announced. After that, he faced the campers and grinned widely.

"Okay Campers your challenge is…..*drum roll* a 2 part challenge! *The campers groaned*. Your first challenge begins in 10 minutes. And you may stroll around the island." Chris announced and the campers just nodded.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Heather:**

"**Isn't ONE challenge ENOUGH!?" Heather exclaimed.**

**Gwen:**

"**Mclean is so-**

"**AWESOME! Thanks for the compliment Gwen!" Chris cut Gwen off and Gwen rolled her eyes and said "I'm going out of this freaking Confessional." After that, Gwen went out of the confessional.**

**Chris:**

"**Who knew Gwen –among any camper- will call me AWESOME!" The sadistic host said happily.**

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

Running Cheetahs' Cabin (Girls)

Gwen was writing on her journal when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and went to the door and opens it. It was Duncan. She went out of her cabin to look at him clearly.

"Hey Pasty." The delinquent greeted. The pretty Goth hugged him tightly and Duncan hugged back. After a few seconds, they let go and sat on the cabin floor.

"Still upset that we're not on the same team?" Duncan asked and Gwen nodded.

"Um, Duncan, do you think our relationship will survive the, um, you know, the drama?" Gwen asked the handsome delinquent slowly.

"I don't know, but I hope so." Duncan said and pecked her lips. The Goth smiled and the delinquent smiled back. Duncan got up and went to his cabin with a smile on his face. They didn't notice that a certain bookworm is watching the whole scene. Noah felt a weird emotion come up to him.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Noah:**

"**Why do I suddenly feel weird whenever I saw them together?" The bookworm asked.**

**Chris:**

"**COOL! Noah's got a crush on Gwen! Noah's got a crush on Gwen!" Chris sang.**

"**Good for the ratings! I'm going to be paid even more!" Chris said happily.**

**Gwen:**

"**Okay, when I saw Chris coming out of the confessional, I was crept out. I mean he is skipping, dancing and twirling. He looked like he's the happiest man alive!" Gwen complained. After a fraction of a second, Gwen realized something.**

"**Wait, if Chris is happy, there must be something happening… Uh-oh… Not good, not cool!" Gwen exclaimed.**

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

Heather the Queen of mean was walking around the island. She was so busy with thoughts that she didn't notice that she was walking right straight to a certain handsome Latino until she bumped on him and fell. Heather looked up to see Alejandro smirking and showing his ultra-white teeth to Heather. "Walk much?" Alejandro asked with raised eyebrows and Heather glared at him. Alejandro offered a hand to help her up but she dismissed it and stands up by herself. But she regretted it when she realized she sprained her ankle. When she tried to walk, she tripped and nearly bumped her head to the ground but Alejandro caught her.

"What do you want?" Heather growled and Alejandro raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to say thanks Muñeca?" Alejandro asked and Heather shook her head. Alejandro sighed and put her down softly.

"You know you like me Mi Amor, just admit it. I mean, you kissed me last season." The Latino explained.

"I only kissed you for the win. And I don't like you." Heather said and the Latino rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Heather. I know you enjoyed it. And of course you don't like me, you love me." Alejandro said and winked at Heather. And before Heather can argue some more, Alejandro walked away muttering "She SO loves me."

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Chef and Heather:**

**(Chef is wrapping duct tape around Heather's ankle)**

"**I don't like him!" Heather exclaimed while Chef rolled his eyes.**

"**Of course you don't, you LOVE him." Chef said and stopped wrapping duct tape around her ankle and went outside the Confessional.**

**Heather:**

"**Why does people think I love Alejandro?! I know I kissed him last season. But that was all strategic!" Heather exclaimed.**

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"Campers! Meet me in the Bonfire Pit NOW!" Chris shouted through the intercom and they did as they are told and waited for Chris impatiently. After a minute, Chris emerged from nowhere. "How does he do that?" Anayess wondered out loud and the campers shrugged.

"Okay Campers, your first challenge, the teams must make a coconut headed dummy of … Chef! *Chef frowns* with only using things from the divine Mother Nature. The team with the best dummy gets a head start on the next challenge. Your challenge begins NOW! Good Luck!" Chris announced and the campers started moving.

* * *

**With the Running Cheetahs (Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Anayess, Blair and Noah)**

Heather was having a difficult time to catch up with her team because of her sprained ankle. Alejandro approached Heather slowly.

"Muñeca, don't deny your _obvious_ attraction for me. *Heather frowns and Alejandro scooped her in his strong arms* you obviously need help. Because you look so _helpless_ when you limp, and I know you wouldn't want looking helpless in _International TV_." Alejandro said and before Heather argues, she realized He is right, except for the attraction thingy (which is SO true, but she ALWAYS denies it). With that Heather sighed and wrapped her arms around Alejandro's neck and leaned into Alejandro's chest.

"Uh guys, this is sweet and all, but we have a challenge to win." Anayess reminded them.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Anayess:**

"**I know it's rude to intrude a couple's moment, but we have a challenge to do." Anayess said.**

_**End Confessional**_

"Oh yeah right, um, let's go." Heather said and they followed the team around the island.

* * *

**With the Flying Eagles (Duncan, Sylvia, Leshawna, Theresa, Matt, Jake, and Fred)**

Theresa, Sylvia and Leshawna are arguing on who should be the leader.

"I should be the leader because I was a C.I.T.!" Theresa argued.

"I am the prettiest, hottest and the best-looking girl in the team. Not to mention, the world!" Sylvia reasoned.

"I am an original contestant! And I am the toughest girl in the team!" Leshawna yelled. This continued for a long time until the boys had enough.

"SHUT IT! No one is the Leader! Okay! We have a challenge to do! And we won't win it if you girls won't shut up!" Fred yelled and the boys agreed and stormed off to find some supplies for the dummy. With that, the girls shot glares at each other and followed the boys.

* * *

**With the Running Cheetahs (Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Anayess, Blair and Noah)**

The Cheetahs already found supplies for the dummy and are all starting to form it. With Anayess carving and weaving skills she was able to make the clothes and a head that looked EXACTLY like Chef. With Gwen's drawing skills, they were able to make weaved cloth look like Chef's clothes. With Blair's craziness, she was able to make the body of Chef by swinging into a vine and kicking a tree. With Courtney's C.I.T. skills they were able too put the parts back together and made a dummy that looks EXACTLY like Chef (only the dummy looks stiffer than the real one). They started racing to Chris with Anayess holding the heavy dummy easily.

* * *

**With the Flying Eagles (Duncan, Sylvia, Leshawna, Theresa, Matt, Jake, and Fred)**

Because of the three girls' non-stop arguing, the Eagles weren't able to get many supplements. Whenever they start making the dummy, it will always collapse afterwards. When they tried to do a dummy again, they saw the Cheetahs running and Anayess carrying the Dummy.

"Oh no! They are going to get the head start! Work faster!" Theresa ordered.

Theresa was able to do a stable dummy. She told Fred to guide the dummy while they find some leaves to clothe Chef. When the others are trying to shape the leaf, Fred accidentally bumped the dummy hard and it collapsed. Fred saw the others returning with leaves on their hands, so he had no choice but to try making a dummy (which was semi-stable). Theresa and the others was so tensed that they didn't notice that their dummy was unstable. They wrapped the leaves around it and raced to the finish line with Jake carrying the dummy.

* * *

**In the Bonfire Pit **

Chris was sitting down while being fanned by two interns when he saw the Cheetahs running towards the Bonfire Pit with Anayess carrying their team's dummy easily. Chris rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Here are the Cheetahs with their perfectly-shaped dummy!" Chris announced. Just as this happens, the Eagles were now running towards with Jake carrying their team's dummy.

"And here are the Eagles with their… um… misshaped dummy!" Chris announced with raised eyebrows and the Eagles glared at Chris.

"Chef, if you please." Chris told Chef and motioned him towards the dummy. Chef walked towards the dummies and looked at them for a second. Then, He went to the Eagles' dummy then examined it for a while then touched it. When Chef did that, the dummy collapsed and the Eagles gasped and looked at Fred and Theresa with a death stare. Chef looked at it and glared at the Eagles.

Then, Chef walked towards the Cheetah's dummy and did the same thing he did on the other dummy. When Chef touched it, it didn't collapse. The Cheetah's were relieved while the Eagles are nervous. After some moments, Chris stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"So we have an obvious winner. The winner for the head start is *drum roll* the Cheetahs!" Chris announced and the Cheetahs cheered while the Eagles groaned.

"The Cheetahs will get a 10-minute head start *the Cheetahs cheered again while the Eagles groaned*. But before we -I mean you- start the challenge, I want you all to meet our new interns." Chris said and Courtney raised her tanned hand as if she was in school. Gwen and Duncan rolled their eyes.

"Yes Bitchney?" Chris asked.

"EXCUSE ME?! I BROUGHT MY PDA CHRIS!" Courtney shouted at the sadistic host.

"Whatever. What do you want Bit- I mean- _Courtney_?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Why do we have to meet the interns? I mean they aren't _that_ important." Courtney complained and Chris grinned.

"Well, the interns I'm introducing to all of you are very _familiar_." Chris said and got his phone and muttered "Hey!... Go here….. Oh and don't forget my Mani Pedi set… It's in your contracts…. Yes it is!... Bye".

After a minute a truck with three people in it arrived. The three people were _very _familiar. They all gasped. It was Harold, Owen and Trent!

"What are THEY doing here?" Heather asked.

"They're the new interns I'm talking about." Chris said with a grin and told the 'interns' to go to their 'room'. And the interns obliged. As soon as they were gone, Chris turned to the shocked campers and grinned.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

"**OMG! I know Chris is crazy and all but, Trent is soooo cute! But I'm way cuter. And I don't care about that nerd and that tub of lard!" Sylvia said.**

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"Your second challenge is *drum roll* bring the dummies to that cliff *gestures to a TALL cliff* and drop them to the safety barrel *gestures to a barrel near the cliff*. If your dummy doesn't shoot in the barrel, you have to shoot it again. If it gets destroyed, then you have to rebuild it. And since the Cheetahs win the first challenge, they get a 10-minute head start *the Cheetahs cheered again while the Eagles groaned* and wheel barrel. While the Eagles get _nothing_." Chris said and the Eagles groaned again.

"Oh and since the Eagles' dummy is destroyed, you have to build another one. Oh, and you can't start until the Cheetahs are done with their 10-minute head start." Chris said and the Eagles groaned again.

"Your challenge starts….. NOW!" Chris announced and the Cheetahs started moving.

* * *

**With the Running Cheetahs (Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Anayess, Blair and Noah)**

Anayess was carrying the dummy while the others ran along with her. After 10 minutes they were already halfway of the cliff. They took a rest for a while.

* * *

**With the Flying Eagles (Duncan, Sylvia, Leshawna, Theresa, Matt, Jake, and Fred)**

After the 10 minute head start, the Eagles started re-building their dummy, after 20 minutes they were _finally _able to make a stable dummy, courtesy of Theresa. When they raced to the cliff they heard an explosion and the newbies gasped while the oldies just rolled their eyes but with a hint of fear.

* * *

**Down the Cliff (Chris Mclean, Chef)**

"What, did you all expect that things to be _that_ easy, did you?" Chris asked the camera and Chef and him laughed.

* * *

**With the Running Cheetahs (Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Anayess, Blair and Noah)**

The Cheetahs ran again when they saw the Eagles moving. They _finally _reached the top and Anayess threw the dummy and it shoot in the barrel.

* * *

**Down the Cliff (Chris Mclean, Chef)**

When Chris saw the Cheetahs dummy shoot in the barrel, he got up and cleared his throat and faced the cameras.

"The Cheetahs win!" Chris announced and the Cheetahs cheered while the Eagles groaned _again._

The Eagles and Cheetahs ran going down of the cliff.

"Eagles, sucks to be you. You have to face the 1st TDL ceremony, ever." Chris said while making the loser symbol.

* * *

**The Bonfire Pit (Chris, Flying Eagles)**

"You may cast your votes in the confessional. And decide who is going to go." Chris said dramatically.

* * *

**In the Confessional:**

**Theresa:**

"**Fred's gone." Theresa said.**

**(The others cast their votes after Theresa cast hers)**

_**End Confessional**_

* * *

"Okay so Duncan, Sylvia, Leshawna, Matt and Jake are safe." Chris said while handing them marshmallows. After that, Chris turned to face Theresa and Fred who are both looking nervous.

"The last marshmallow goes to

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fred!" Chris announced and gave Fred the final marshmallow. Fred grinned as he ate the marshmallow while Theresa gasped.

"Chef, if you please." Chris said while motioning to the now ranting Theresa. Chef just shrugged and dragged Theresa away.

"I AM CALLING MY LAWYERS! I'LL SUE THE PANTS OF THIS SHOW!" Theresa yelled while Chef dunked her to the boat of losers. When the boat of losers started moving Fred smirked evilly and she gasped.

"DON'T TRUST FRED!" Theresa yelled but she was too far away to be heard.

"There you have it. Theresa is gone! Thank God! But I still have to deal with with Bitchney… Anyway, Is Fred evil? Will Theresa sue me? Will Heather and Alejandro _finally_ hook-up? Will the drama make Gwen and Duncan break-up? Will I get my manicure? Will our 'interns' enjoy their job? Find out in the next episode of Total…. Drama….. Life!" Chris announced and the camera faded away.

* * *

**Notes: Did you enjoy it? I hope so. Not much drama for now but there will be some later. Leave challenge ideas if you want to. No flames please. But constructive criticisms are welcome. My next update will be in a week or two. Because of my school activities and fluff. Anyway, stick around!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**


End file.
